Could this be the end?
by swimhard500
Summary: Could this be the end of the road as a Ranger for Walker. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No More Ranger for Walker.

There was a time when a Texas Ranger, Cordell Walker, lived in Fort Worth, Texas. He lived at his ranch house with his wife, Alex, and their two daughters, Angela and Catherine. At the ranch, they each owned a horse. Cordell's horse was a white stallion with brown splotches named Amigo. Alex had a white mare, and her name was Angel. Angela's horse was a light brown mare named Princess and Catherine's horse was a brown colt and Catherine named it Minnie Me, because the horse was small. They lived contently on the ranch. They all loved the country life and no one could ruin what they had.

One Monday morning, Angela and Catherine were helping Walker with the horses, getting them fed and their cages clean, when Alex came outside with the house phone, with a call for Walker. He accepted the phone call and Alex went to help her daughters finish up their jobs.

"Walker", Walker said as he thanked his wife and walked towards the house where he could hear the other person on the other end of the line. Alex watched him carefully and she fed Angel and Amigo.

"Walker, this is Captain Price. I would like to speak to you in private when you get to work, Is that possible?", his boss replied being very discreet.

"Sure, boss, let me get the girls to school and drop off Alex at court and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks.", and Captain Price ended the call.

Walker went back to the barn and told Alex about his meeting and that the girls should hurry with Minnie Me and Princess. While he was driving to Headquarters, he kept thinking of what his boss might tell him. Maybe a promotion? Or a raise? That would be great because I could get more hands on the ranch.

After hugging and kissing the girls goodbye, he watched for a moment as the girls went into their school. Angela was in sixth grade and Catherine was in the second grade. He pulled off back into traffic and the Texas Ranger went to the courthouse to drop off his wife for her preliminary hearing for a case that she had been working on. As she turned to open the door, he surprised her with a fabulous kiss and a smile.

"Meet for lunch, Darling? And uh you better finish what you started tonight, Cowboy."

"Sure. I'll call you." He blushed as she closed the door.

They parted and he watched her go into the courthouse safely. He parked his Ram around the back of Headquarters, which was a separate building, and went to see what his boss wanted. When he walked into the office, his boss was on the phone and waved him inside. A few minutes later, he hung up the phone and turned to Walker.

'Walker, sit down please.", Walker did as he was told and waited for what his boss was going to tell him, hoping it was good news.

"As, your boss, I wanted to talk to you alone, without Alex or Jimmy here."

"Why? What's going on?

'Well, you know how the economy is really down right now and people are losing their jobs left and right. We're very sorry but we have to let you go."

Walker's eyes grew big. He was in disbelief of what was happening. He was being let go. A million questions ran through his head but he decided to come up with the right one.

"Let me go? Charles, I've worked at the Ranger's office for quite some time now and I think that has to count for something. Look at all that I've done. I put a lot of hard work behind this job and now I'm being let go? Why on earth would you want to let me go?"

"We're very sorry to see you go. However, we wanted to give the new Rangers a chance to move up. Besides, you've been working here for a very long time. I'm sorry Walker. Take the rest of the day to clean out your desk."

And with that Walker walked out of the office mad as hell. He couldn't believe it. He was being let go because of the economy. He shouldn't. This is a critical time for the economy and their best Ranger is being let go. He just didn't understand. By then he gave up on being angry and started to tear up.

He figured he'd go tell his partner and wife before anyone else found out. He decided to talk to Alex first.

He arrived at the courthouse, just when the court case that Alex had been working on just got dismissed. He saw the look on her face as he came to greet her. Pure joy. How was he supposed to tell her this.

"Hi C cowboy, is everything alright?"

"Alex, I need to talk. Got a minute?"

She nodded and led him into her office.

"Alex, I am being……..", he couldn't say it. He just couldn't.

"Being what darling? Tell me."

"Let go. They are letting me go. They said with the economy coming down, it's hard for them to pay me without leaving one of my fellow Rangers out."

Alex knew he was heartbroken off of this. She was too. She was going to have to be the one to bring home the money for them. She hated this. Right then, there was a knock on the door and in popped James Trivette.

"Hey, pard, we'd better go, we've got a case out on 4th. What's wrong?" Jimmy said as he noticed Alex and Walker crying.

"Jimmy, Walker's being let go of the Rangers.", Alex said as she wept once more.

"Partner, is this true?", Jimmy said with an angry look on his face.

"Yes, Trivette, it is. Believe me, I don't like it.", Walker said as he told Trivette the story of the meeting this morning.

"We have to fight this. It's unfair!!!" Trivette said and he punched the wall. He was very angry because he had known Walker for a very long time and he just couldn't imagine the Rangers without him. 'What would he do for the rest of his life, be a rancher?', Trivette had this and many other questions to follow. He sent Gage and Sydney to check out the events on 4th and walked out and straight into Price's office.

"Look, I know about what you are planning to do with Walker and none of the other Rangers will stand for it. He's the best we got and the Rangers would be nothing if it wasn't for him. Look at all he's been through already as a Ranger? He can't be let go." Trivette stated his position and three other Rangers followed.

"Walker's the best man for this job and if you let him go, we'll quit.", all the other Rangers including Sydney and Gage, who had just gotten back from a safety inspection gone wrong, said in unison.

"I have no say in this. The government officials have officially given me the order to release one of my older Rangers. I'm sorry all of you.", and with that Price exited his office.

_**So what do you think? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange

When his partner and the other rangers walked in, Walker looked at them and they could tell that he had been crying over this. Jimmy was shocked to see this emotion. Normally, the red- bearded ranger would not show any emotion. After putting the last few things on a box, Walker turned to Trivette and said

"Take over for me.", Trivette just nodded and the other rangers said their farewells. Alex came running through the door at that moment and watched her husband unclip his badge from his shirt and take off his holster with his gun. It was the saddest thing she ever saw him do. She gave him a hug for reassurance that everything will be okay and he showed a hint of a smile. She had never seen him just give up like this and it shocked her.

He couldn't believe what was going on either, but he took his final steps outside of the office, and to his truck. He waved goodbye at the elevator and smiled at Alex. When he got downstairs, he loaded his truck and looked up. He saw the entire Company B Rangers sitting in front of the window, watching his every move. It was hard for him to do this. He got into his Ram and went home.

Meanwhile, at Ranger Headquarters, no one moved for about an hour. Sydney was in Gage's arms crying. After about an hour, every one decided that Walker would not want them to do this and went on with the next case. Trivette however, could not move on. He stood there for the next four hours. He couldn't believe that all that has happened in the past couple of days was now a reality.

Alex came in with some news on their next case and saw her friend and co-worker just staring out of the window. She went by and said,

"Jimmy, there's nothing anyone can do now."

"Alex, I can't do this. Not without Walker. I miss him already just yelling at me for a gadget that I have or whatever. It hurts to see such a strong person not stand up."

"Jimmy, I understand. But Walker's duty now is the family. Not the Rangers. That is where he needs to be."

Jimmy and Alex just stood there comforting each other for quite some time and then they departed. Alex had to get back to her office and James had a case to go on.

At the ranch, Walker cleaned the house, did laundry and picked up the girls. He knew that Alex would be happy about this. At around 5 o'clock, he saw that the Black Sebring convertible put up into the parking lot. He went to the porch and greeted her with a humble heart. He knew that she would enjoy it.

"Hey Cowboy, wow, this looks great."

"I did it all for you."

"Walker, I was thinking about your case and I have a solution."

"Alex, I've told you and the rangers, I don't want to fight this. I am fine with it.", he said as he sighed.

"Oh, wow, I've never seen this side of you before. One that just gives up."

"Well, this is something that I can't change.", Walker stated and finished his cooking.

"Did you tell the girls yet?"

"No, but I will.", Walker said as he called the girls down for dinner.

As they came down, Walker took a look at the angelic faces of his children. He couldn't tell them. Walker turned to Alex and pointed to them and mouthed 'You do it.'

"Girls, what did you guys do in school?", Walker asked

"Not really much. Daddy you were on TV.", Angela stated

"You guys watched television?", Alex asked

"Well, the principal came to the classroom and said that I should come to the office. She let me watch the news and you were on it."

"Just you?"", Alex asked and looked at her husband, to find it in his eyes if Walker was going to say anything.

"No mommy I went too", little miss Catherine spoke up."

"Daddy, what happened?", Angela stated.

"The economy came into play and I am let go, Angel.", Walker stated.

The rest of the meal was silent as they each mourned the loss of Walker's job. Angela cried the hardest. She wanted to be like her daddy. Take over for him when he retired. But now, she doesn't know.

After dinner the family watched television and then the girls went to bed. Alex and Walker both went into the living room after tucking their girls into bed and watched the news. They saw again what happened earlier that day and the reactions to this devastation. Even friends of Walker came on television and stated that Dallas wouldn't be the same without a hard working man like Walker, who always gets the job done. Walker turned it off. He didn't want to hear it. Alex stared at him in disbelief as she watched him crawl into bed. It was unbelievable to see her husband like this.

The next day, she devised a little plan with Trivette. She was going to get her husband's job back and would not stop working on it. She treated this as if her life depended on it. When she got to her office, the newspaper had two major headlines. One was about Walker "Famous Texas Ranger let go", and the other was a headline that she knew this was the reason that the event that happened yesterday occurred. It read, "Government taken over by British Rodrigo Enema.". Enema hated Walker.

"This is the reason he was let go. Because of this man's hatred for my husband, Walker now has to be totally crushed at home sitting there all alone. This is strange. My husband is let go because of some man's hatred for his tactics."

She called Trivette and Sydney and told them to get a chopper out and bring them to the government building. She was a fighter for what she believed in was right and this just wasn't right. She knew what she had to do. She had to face this cruel man face to face with of course, Sydney, Gage and Trivette, behind her all the way. It was ridiculous.

Trivette on the ride over was silent. He was mad as hell but he couldn't show it because he knew that Alex would not want him in there. She remembered the few instances where he let his emotions get the better of him and hurt someone or himself and she couldn't have that again.

Gage was the only one who kept talking on the trip over there. He was threatening this governor left and right and cursing him. He was on edge. Trivette remembered how he was when Ortega had captured Sydney as well as Alex and he remembered that Gage was the same way. But he said nothing. He just let Gage ramble on.

Alex was the one who was going over thoughts of what she was going to say to this governor. She called the senator and told her of what the governor had been doing. She was meeting them at the governor's office with a list of questions and comments on the matter of Walker. It was going to be great.

Sydney was the one in the front who was giving the pilot directions. But when he had said that he could find it, Sydney shut up and drifted to the many times that she had respected Walker for what he had done: The Ortega bust, the Chairman ordeal and the Wedding of Walker and Alex. She remembers these moments vividly as she thinks about Walker.

When they got to the governor's office, the gang met up with the senator and walked confidently into the office of the governor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Answers

As the group went in to see the governor, he smiled.

"What can I do for you?", he said with a smirk.

"Let's take this nice and easy. What do you have against Ranger Walker?", Trivette asked, knowing any minute Alex was going to come in with the Senator.

"I am not a fan of this Ranger Walker. He has hurt my family enough as he killed my dear sweet brother and buddy while they were on a drug deal here in Dallas. They were getting the drug called White Binge, a drug that makes you feel absolutely insane after being exposed to this drug. He took them down and killed them when they put up a good fight. I swore to my mother on her death bed that someday I will get Ranger Walker back."

"If I remember correctly, I was there too. It was a spur of the moment deal. I was fighting of the gang that was with your brother and buddy and Walker took them. When your brother, I believe his name was Fredrick Enema, and your buddy, Rolfe Winsor, took their weapons out on Walker, he had no choice but to react with his gun and shot both of them. It was justice. If they would not have pulled the guns out on Walker, they would be in prison right now. But you see, your brother and buddy were doing something against the law and had to be stopped."

"I know but……", he was cut off but the knock on the door. It was the senator and Alex.

"Senator Rhodes, nice to see you.", Governor Enema said as she and Alex walked in.

"I'm not in the best of moods since I heard what you did with Ranger Walker."

"Look, Angela, I am in charge and if I don't like someone that's working under my belt than I can let him go."

"But did you consult the people that also make decisions for this town? Like me, and Hopkins, the attorney general, and Alex, his wife and District Attorney?"

"No, I did not feel it was necessary to do. You see, I am in charge of this now."

"You may be of the state of Texas. However, it is not your duty to fire Texas Rangers. That is the Attorney General's position."

"Well, he's not getting his job back and that's final.", Enema stated loud and clear.

"Listen, I know that I am the District Attorney, but I still make decisions. This one in particular is about my husband. I know that what happened a few years ago with your brother and buddy makes you angry as hell with my husband, but you can't do this. Cordell Walker has spent to many long hard hours at this job and now you are planning to let him go."

"I am done talking with you all.", He escorted all of them out of his office with his bodyguard.

"Trivette, that was pointless. I thought he would change his mind about Walker. But this guy's serious. I have failed my husband."

"Alex, you have not failed Walker. Listen, you have done the best you could and now that this is done, maybe we can get a move on."

"Angela, I am sorry. I didn't want to bring you out here for nothing. I am so sorry that we could not get through to this man.", Alex stated as she turned toward Senator Rhodes."

"Alex, it's not your fault. We have this unjust man in our government. Wait, didn't he take over for Governor Lucas a few days ago?"

"As a matter of fact, Angela, yes he did. It was the same day that Walker was let go."

"When your husband is free, I would like both of you to meet me in my office sometime this week,", Angela said as she departed from Alex into her office.

"Thanks, Angela for all your help."

"No problem. Call my secretary to schedule an appointment for you and Walker. This man has to be stopped."

"Will do. Goodbye.", she said as she got on the jet with the Rangers and went home.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Walker had just picked up his daughters from school and brought them home. They went out to the barn and began to brush their horses.

When Alex got home, later that day, she immediately went to find her husband. When she found him, he was in the kitchen, beginning to make dinner.

"Honey, we have an appointment on Tuesday of next week. Can you make it?"

"Yes, who's the appointment with?"

"Senator Rhodes.", Alex said with a smile.

Walker was stunned. He didn't know whether to thank or be mad at Alex for doing exactly what he had said not to do. She always did this kind of spur of the moment type stuff and it bugged the heck out of him.

"Alex, what did you do?", Walker said with a smile.

"Well, if you promise you won't get mad, Angela, Trivette, Sydney, Gage, and myself went down to the governor's office in Austin."

"Ok, for a case?"

"For one specific case. It was yours."

"I see."

"Walker, don't be angry with me. I had every intention not to, until I read the morning paper. Once I read that I knew that it was my duty to get your job back. I saw you last night and you weren't looking so happy about this situation."

That's when Walker's tears began to run. He could not control them. This is the first time since he has been let go that she has seen true emotion. She comforted him and held him. They stood there for almost an hour in each other's arms letting Walker's tears flow. He knew that what she did today was good and he was proud of her.

"Alex, I'm proud of you for going down there today. Because of you, I might be happy again. I owe it to you to do something special. That's why tomorrow I am taking you out to dinner and the girls of course and we are going to the finest restaurant in town and we are paying with my money."

Alex just laughed and knew that everything would turn out like the way it should be. She knew that she had done something good and it was nice of Walker to tell her so. She was emulating because of the fact that Walker showed emotion and was proud to be her husband.

The next day went on without a hitch. Walker took his three girls to the finest restaurant in town and Alex announced her pregnancy. She couldn't believe that another little Walker was on the way. The girls were so happy to be getting another sibling. They even told the waiter that night about their mother's pregnancy. It was the perfect dinner date for Walker and his three girls.

What he didn't know was Enema had something else up his sleeve as well. He was going to kill Walker after he had suffered the loss of his job. Walker was hurt but he was better with it. When they reached the ranch, they heard gunshots. Walker saved his girls but he got wounded while saving Alex. She rushed him to the hospital and they got the bullet out but he had to stay in the hospital for a few days.

This turned out perfectly for Enema. He knew about the meeting of Alex, Walker and Senator Rhodes and didn't want that to happen. Now with Walker tied up for a week with the surgery of his leg. the meeting could not go on. Enema was very proud of his work/

When Alex had called Senator Rhodes and told him what happened, she immediately figured what happened out. She told Alex that she would come to the hospital and talk with them. Alex thanked her and sat by her husband's bedside until he woke up. That night at around eleven thirty, Alex felt something caress her face and touch her hair. She looked up to see Walker smiling at her.

"Honey, thank god, are you ok?"

"I am alright, my left leg hurts a lot though."

"The doctor said you might feel some pain. Oh, by the way, Rhodes said she would be happy to come to the hospital to have that meeting with you."

"Okay, where are Angel and Cathy?"

"There down the hall playing cards with Jimmy."

"That gambler. Oh well, looks like it's just us three."

"Yea, just the three of us.", she said as she patted her stomach. He gave her a kiss and a wink and knew that everything would be okay.

Back at the office, Enema knew that Walker had woken up from a nurse at the hospital. He was so angry. He knew he wanted Walker dead and now was the time to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. He's back

Walker and Alex spent one week in the hospital while Walker was recovering. The girls were with them too. It amazed Walker one morning when he woke up and didn't see them there. It was Sunday morning, the day he was supposed to go home. He was sure they'd be here. When Dr. Alexander came in, he questioned him about his family's whereabouts.

"Doc, where's my family? They were here last night when I went to bed."

"Alex told the nurse that she had things to do at home and that Trivette would pick you up."

He was released a few hours later and got into Trivette's BMW and went to the ranch. He knew that Alex had been planning something. He just had a Cherokee feeling. Something was happening at the ranch and that made him smile. Jimmy was aggravated that Walker had a Cherokee moment. He hates them. On the way, Jimmy was talking to him non-stop about how work wasn't the same and other things. Walker just tuned him out and focused on what his wife had done for him.

At the ranch, Walker was getting out of the car when he heard Amigo. He for some reason was out of the yard and galloping to see his master. He was one happy horse. Walker pet the horse and talked to him a bit. Walker and Amigo had a bond that could not be broken.

When Walker finally walked inside, after putting Amigo back in the barn, Jimmy signaled everyone. "WELCOME HOME", everyone said. Alex came over and gave him a big kiss and he said, "Save some of that for later", and winked. He knew that she felt something to by her blush. At the party, Gage, Sydney, White Eagle, Catherine, Erica, Angela and James were there celebrating the homecoming of their favorite Texas Ranger. It was fabulous.

At around eight, the party died down to the four inhabitants of the Ranch. Walker and Alex told the girls to get ready for bed as they snuggled on the sofa. After they heard the children go to sleep, Walker and Alex laid on the sofa wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home, darling."

"Walker, we might take this job thing to court and I talked to my dad and he said that he would be glad to represent you if that's okay."

"Ok, but seriously, it's nothing. My job is now a stay at home father. I like it, the girls enjoy since they don't have to go to the HOPE center anymore."

"But Walker….", she was shushed by Walker kissing her on the lips.

"I think I can let it go for one night.", she said as they passionately made love.

The next morning, Walker got up and did his normal every day chores. He helped the girls get ready for school and then dropped his girls off. He watched all three of them go their separate ways and wished them all the luck at school and work. Walker went home and did laundry. He then went for a little ride with Amigo. He missed this ritual and soon made it last. He came inside and decided to go to the basement for a little workout. Little did he know that something or should I say someone was down there.

While working out on the squat machine, he saw a shadow of a man. He knew that something was in here and so he began to survey the area closely. Over by the leg press, stood a man that Walker now remembered. He was friends with Enema, the guy whose brother and friend he had killed several years ago. Walker immediately began to try to talk to Enema's number one man, Robert Cook, who was Enema's best friend now. He tried so hard but all it brought out was Cook taking a few swings at Walker. Thank god for his martial arts training. Walker nailed him in the face a few times with punches and a few hits to his stomach. He wanted Trivette to get him in custody so Walker tied Cook to his new AB machine. Cook hung there and begged Walker to let him go. Walker didn't listen. Walker ran to get his cell phone, called Trivette, who was there shortly. Trivette arrested Cook and they got him to talk.

Cook told Walker and Trivette everything. He told them about Enema's plan to kill Walker and get away with it. Walker became very upset and wanted rage. However Trivette pulled him to the side and asked about a plan. Walker agreed to do a deal with Cook. He is let go for Enema. The deal was set. Cook was let go and Trivette patted Walker on the back.

"Good work, man, how'd you do it?"

"Simple, I used logic.", Walker replied laughing and they went CDs for lunch. Alex was there and they told her of what had gone down in the Walker basement. Angela Rhodes was contacted and told of the plan as well. It was a brilliant plan. The plan was set to carry out on Saturday. Walker was glad to get justice.

The plan was as follows. Cook would call Enema and tell him that he's got Walker. he would meet Enema at the river and he could do as he wants with Walker. But Walker wasn't going to be there. Gage was. Gage would stand there and as soon as Enema touched his shoulder, he'd make the signal. Enema would be tackled by Walker himself and they would duke it out. Walker knew that this plan would work.

Saturday came too quickly for the Walker family. Alex was scared that Enema would do something outrageous, but felt confident that Walker could bring him down. Walker was ready by dawn to get this guy in jail

The plan was carried out perfectly. Once Enema was in custody, Angela Rhodes came in to question him and they found out much more than they bargained for. It was Enema's gun who shot Walker. It was Enema's partner, who gave him up and was his accomplice. Rhodes got what she needed to take it to the president. A few weeks later, Enema was released of his title as governor on these circumstances. He had a fair trial and was found guilty under no mercy. To testify against him, were Walker, Alex, and Angela Rhodes. Gordon was his lawyer, and against Enema's lawyer it was no competition. It was justice. Walker got his job back at Company B and knew that if it wasn't for the help of this friends that none of this would have happened.

At his welcome back party, Walker thanked everyone who was involved in this case. Charles Price apologized for his behavior and told Walker that he had been brainwashed by Enema's goons. Price couldn't believe that this had happened. Alex was too proud of her husband and every five minutes reminded him of it. CD was proud of his "son" and knew that somehow he would get his job back. Walker could not believe that all this was happening. He shed a few tears during the speeches by Gage, Sydney, and Jimmy. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be around such wonderful people.

"Dad, congratulations, I am so proud of you.", Angela said to her dad.

At this statement, Walker broke down. That was his life's goal and he reached it. he wanted his kids to be proud of his work. He thanked Angela and she replied,

"Now, I can be just like you. In law enforcement as a Texas Ranger, bringing justice to the world."

Walker smiled at her statement. He was proud that his daughter wanted to follow in his footsteps and hugged her once more.

"Daddy, you did it!!!", Catherine said as she jumped on her father's lap and planted a kiss right on Walker's left cheek.

"Yea sweetie.", he replied. He chuckled as he saw the big grin on his daughter's face. After putting her down, Angela took her away from her father and to see her Uncle Jimmy so that Alex can have a turn at Walker.

"And don't you dare forget about me, Cowboy. I should be your number one", Alex said, as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Oh believe me, I didn't. And you will always be my number one. Don't you ever forget that. As for the romance, I was just waiting until later.", he said with a wink.

She kissed him passionately and knew that Walker's job would be fine and happy.

'Boy, was this worth it. My husband got his job back and this is what I get from him. I like that. I know I'll like tonight even better than this. But I'll just have to wait. Boy, I sure hope that I can last that long', she thought.

Walker had some thoughts going on in his mind too.

'Wow, I'm lucky to have this job back. This is the kind of passion that I am going to get from her? Oh, I hope this night is almost over so that I can make love to my beautiful wife and be satisfied over and over again'


End file.
